A Thousand Years
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: Andai Jaejoong bisa mengingkarinya…. Sayangnya, takdir tidak bisa dilawan oleh siapa pun./ YunJae.


_**Tittle : A Thousand Years **_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hanabusa Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Fantasy Gagal =="**_

_**Rate : -M**_

_**Cast : YunJae**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. **__**Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, tanpa Yuuki.**_

**.**

**.**

**PENCERITAAN NGEBUT**

**.**

.

.

"Sssshhhhttttt…. Diamlah _Boo_…. Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggumu…. Biarkan hari ini aku melepas rinduku…." Yunho, _namja_ tampan itu membekap _chery_ _lips_ yang sedari tadi meronta dan berteriak histeris karena ketakutan.

Siapa juga yang tidak ketakutan bila diserang tiba-tiba seperti itu?

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku, _Boo_?" Yunho mulai mengendus-endus leher _namja_ cantik yang tengah ketakutan ini, "_Uri_ _Boo_ Jae takut _eoh_? _Gwaechana_…. Semua akan baik-baik saja, _Boo_. Aku janji padamu."

.

.

"Ahh…. Tu…. Tuan…. _Anwdeeee_….ahhh…."

"Boo…. Ahhh…. Ugh! Kau yang terbaik…."

Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ yang memiliki wajah serupa _yeoja_ itu baru satu minggu bekerja sebagai salah satu karyawan administrasi di perusahaan milik jutawan Jung yang gaung namanya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Namun kini Jaejoong menyesal karena telah bekerja diperusahaan yang membuatnya harus mendapatkan pelecehan seksual dari bosnya.

Jaejoong masih ingat bagaimana lengan kekar sang atasan membekap mulutnya, bagaimana bibir berbentuk hati itu mulai menciumi seluruh tubuhnya, bagaimana jemari indah itu mulai menanggalkan satu-persatu pakaiannya, bagaimana kejantanan tegang itu merasuki tubuhnya, membuatnya sakit namun juga untuk pertama kalinya membuatnya merasakan surga dunia.

Dan kini…. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepala Jaejoong terasa begitu pusing, "Ugh! Sakit…. Argh!" jerit Jaejoong sembari mencengkeram kuat kepalanya.

Yunho mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong, "_Gwaechana_, _Boo_…. Sebentar lagi sakitnya akan hilang…. Setelah kau mengingat semuanya."

.

.

"_**Joongie…. Mianhae…. Maafkan Nunna ne…." yeoja itu mengusap kasar air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.**_

"_**Nunna…."**_

_**Yeoja itu mengusap kepala sang dongsae pelan penuh sayang, "Dia menginginkanmu, Chagy…. Nunna tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu…. Mianhae…."**_

"_**Nunna…."**_

"_**Dia jarang sekali menunjuk tumbal yang akan dipersembahkan padanya, Nunna tidak tahu kenapa dia memilihmu…. Mianhae…. Kalau Nunna bisa, Nunna akan membawa lari Joongie, tapi mianhae…. Appa dan semuanya pasti akan mengurung Nunna sebelum melakukan hal itu… mianhae…."**_

_**Doe eyes kelam itu hanya menatap kepergian sang kakak. Sebagai anak seorang kepala desa dirinya harus rela memikul beban berat yang disematkan padanya. Tidak mungkin mengeluh karena mengeluh pun hasilnya sama, dirinya akan tetap dikorbankan sebagai tumbal demi kelangsungan desa kecilnya.**_

_**Bolero adalah sebuah desa kecil yang terletak paling ujung selatan Negara Triangel yang kini berada dibawah kependudukan Cassiopeia setelah Negara besar itu mengalahkan Triangel dalam perang besar yang terjadi lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Memang Triangel beserta penduduknya termasuk warga Bolero menjadi makmur dan sejahtera, namun….**_

_**Setahun sekali setiap menjelang gerhana bulan, Cassiopeia selalu meminta seorang tumbal dari Triangel untuk dipersembahkan pada peri hutan yang menjaga mata air Mi Duh Yo. Mata air yang konon tercipta karena tetesan darah para malaikat yang jatuh dari langit akibat berperang melawan iblis. Itu yang rakyat Triangel ketahui.**_

_**Entahlah….**_

_**Yang pasti tumbal yang dikirim ke Cassiopeia akan kembali ke rumah mereka masih-masing dalam keadaan tanpa jiwa. Hanya raga yang kembali, tidak ada luka yang berarti di tubuh para korban yang menjadi tumbal itu kecuali jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi mereka.**_

_**Dan apakah si pemilik doe eyes kelam itu akan bernasib sama dengan tumbal-tumbal yang lain?**_

_**Tidak ada yang tahu karena kasus kali ini berbeda.**_

_**Biasanya para tumbal dipilih seorang gadis muda yang cantik dan terpenting masih perawan, sedangkan si pemilik doe eyes kelam yang merupakan anak kepala desa Bolero itu hanyalah seorang namja. Namja yang kebetulan berwajah cantik. Namja bernama Go Jaejoong, adik Go Ahra, putra pasangan Go Ryuhei dan Han Thera.**_

_**Jaejoong yang saat ini duduk sendirian di pinggir mata air Mi Duh Yo itu hanya bisa terduduk diam, menangis tanpa suara. Jaejoong benar-benar takut sekarang. Berada di tengah hutan sendirian tanpa seorang teman pun, bagaimana bila ada harimau yang menerkamnya? Mencabik-cabik tubuhnya dan…**_

"_**Jaejoong…."**_

_**Namja cantik yang masih berusia enam belas tahun itu merinding seketika mendengar suara bass seseorang menyebut namanya. Dengan perlahan retina doe eyes milik Jaejoong menatap sosok tampan itu. Ketakutan yang Jaejoong rasakan lenyap entah kemana….**_

"_**Kemarilah…."**_

_**Jaejoong meraih tangan yang terjulur ke arahnya, menggenggam kuat tangan berwarna coklat itu erat.**_

"_**Aku sudah menunggumu lama, Boo…."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yang Jaejoog tahu, namja yang beberapa waktu lalu menjemputnya dari mata air Mi Duh Yo itu bernama U-Know Yunho, seorang pangeran Cassiopeia. Jaejoong dibawa ke istana, Jaejoong tidur satu kamar dengan sang pangeran, Jaejoong melayani semua kebutuhan sang Pangeran, Jaejoong selalu menemani sang Pangeran jalan-jalan, semua kegiatan yang Pangeran Yunho lakukan pasti Jaejoong lakukan juga.**_

_**Hanya satu yang membuat Jaejoong heran…. **_

_**Kamar Yunho dipenuhi air. Ada kolam kecil yang berada di dalam kamar Yunho. Awalnya Jaejoong kira itu adalah kolam ikan, tapi bukan. Ada akuarium raksasa yang hanya diisi oleh sepasang ikan koi. Ada aliran sungai kecil yang berada di bawah ranjang Yunho, sungai kecil berair jernih yang mengalir menembus bangunan tembok kamar sang pangeran.**_

"_**Kamar ini dibangun di atas sebuah danau suci…." Hanya kalimat singat itu yang Yunho berikan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan singkat Jaejoong.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Kau percaya dengan peri hutan, Boo?" tanya Yunho suatu siang ketika mengajak Jaejoong duduk bersantai menghabiskan waktu di pinggir kolam kecil yang berada di dalam kamar Yunho.**_

"_**Molla…."**_

"_**Kau tidak takut ketika dipilih menjadi tumbal?"**_

"_**Joongie takut…." Jawab Jaejoong jujur. Siapa yang tidak takut bila menjadi tumbal? Bukankah tumbal sebelum Jaejoong berakhir tragis?**_

"_**Apa kau pikir aku akan menyakitimu?"**_

_**Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.**_

_**Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Jaejoong, "Aku bisa menyakitimu bila lepas kendali, Boo…. Kau mau mendengar ceritaku?"**_

_**Jaejoong menggangguk pelan.**_

"_**Aku lahir dengan sebuah kutukan. Peri hutan marah pada ayahku karena ayahku memburu mahluk hutan dan menjadikan mereka koleksi, karena itu para peri hutan mengutukku yang saat itu masih berada di dalam kandungan Ummaku." Jelas Yunho, "Aku dikutuk menjadi mahluk yang mengerikan."**_

"_**Mengerikan?"**_

"_**Lahir di hari bulan gelap, menyebabkan Ummaku meninggal…. Aku benar-benar anak kutukan, bukan?"**_

"_**Ani…. Itu tidak mengerikan."**_

"_**Aku dikutuk…. Aku akan merasakan kesepian berkepanjangan…."**_

"_**Maksudnya?"**_

"_**Aku memiliki umur panjang seperti para peri hutan. Itu artinya bila aku mencintai seseorang aku akan merasakan kesedihan luar biasa bila orang yang ku cintai meninggal."**_

"_**Yunie akan berumur panjang?" tanya Jaejoong.**_

_**Yunho menggangguk pelan. "Ne..."**_

"_**Lalu kenapa para tumbal yang lain meninggal?"**_

"_**Mereka tidak kuat berada di dekatku, auraku membuat mereka ketakutan dan meregang nyawa mereka bahkan sebelum aku mendekati mereka."**_

"_**Lalu kenapa Joongie tidak apa-apa bila di dekat Yunie?"**_

_**Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap wajah yang menyejukkan hatinya itu lembut penuh perasaan, "Karena kau terlahir sebagai pendampingku, Boo…."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yunho mengusap bibir merah merakah itu pelan, enggan mengganggu tidur malaikat cantiknya. Sepuluh tahun berlalu pasca kedatangan Jaejoong ke sisinya membuat namja tampan bermata musang itu begitu menikmati hari-hari yang dilaluinya bersama Jaejoong. Mengamati wajah lelap Jaejoong yang terlelap salah satunya.**_

_**Usia Jaejoong kini dua puluh enam tahun, sudah menjadi namja dewasa yang semakin menawan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu matang namun tetap mempesona.**_

"_**Boo…." Bisik Yunho.**_

_**Dengan perlahan doe eyes Jaejoong terbuka, mata kelam itu menatap mata musang Yunho yang menatap teduh padanya, "Wae?" Jaejoong mengusap wajah tampan Yunho pelan.**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu…."**_

"_**Nado…."**_

"_**Gomawo…." Yunho meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada Jaejoong yang masih berbaring di pinggir kolam, merasakan detak jantung namja cantiknya.**_

_**Semakin hari tubuh Jaejoong memang semakin melemah, terutama setelah melahirkan buah cintanya bersama Yunho, entah mengapa…. Jaejoong sering kali pingsan dan tiba-tiba jatuh ketika sedang berjalan, dan itu membuat Yunho begitu sedih. Sedih karena semakin hari berlalu, semakin lemah pula keadaan belahan jiwanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Yunie…." **_

"_**Ne, Boo?"**_

_**Jaejoong mengelus pelan rambut Yunho yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadanya.**_

"_**Berjanjilah padaku!" pinta Jaejoong.**_

"_**Ne?" gumam Yunho.**_

"_**Kalau aku pergi kau harus menjaga uri Minie dengan baik. Jangan biarkan dia bersedih dan kesepian. Kau harus mengajarinya membaca, menunggang kuda dan memanah. Jangan lupa dengan bermain pedang, kaligrafi dan…."**_

"_**Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Boo…." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya.**_

"_**Tidak, Yun…. Sudah saatnya aku pergi…."**_

"_**Aniyo…. Tidak akan ku ijinkan…."**_

"_**Arra…. Yang terpenting ingat pesanku, ne…."**_

"_**Ne…."**_

_**Takdir selalu penuh misteri dan mengejutkan….**_

_**Tiga hari setelah itu Jaejoong menginggal dalam tidur damainya. Jaejoong meninggal dalam pelukan Yunho. Kerusakan organ dalam pasca melahirkan Jung Changmin membuat namja cantik itu semakin melemah setiap harinya, hingga menutup buku perjalanan hidupnya pada usia dua puluh enam tahun. meninggalkan Yunho yang begitu terikat padanya, meninggalkan Changmin yang masih membutuhkan dirinya. Meninggalkan dunia….**_

_**Andai Jaejoong bisa mengingkarinya…. Sayangnya, takdir tidak bisa dilawan oleh siapa pun.**_

_._

_._

Jaejoong terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah, keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya yang masih polos. _Doe_ _eyes_nya sayu menatap sepasang mata musang yang menatapnya teduh. Jemari lentiknya mengusap wajah tampan penuh gurat ketegasan itu perlahan-lahan, merasakan lembutnya kulit berwarna kecoklatan itu, menikmati sensasi kerinduan yang membuat relung hatinya penuh kebahagiaan.

Akhirnya….

Setelah menunggu seribu tahun lamanya mereka dipertemukan kembali.

"Lama menunggu, Yun?"

"Terlalu lama, _Boo_…."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi…."

"Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi, _Boo_…."

Setelah melewati waktu selama seribu tahun, setelah melihat banyaknya perubahan pada dunia ini, akhirnya Yunho menemukan kembali belahan jiwanya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh polos itu begitu erat. Yunho benar-benar merindukan harum tubuh Jaejoong, kelembutannya dan sensasi memabukkan saat menyentuh permukaan kulit sehalus sutra itu.

Seribu tahun menunggu kelahiran Jaejoong kembali benar-benar nyaris membuatnya gila, tapi Yunho bisa apa? Berkali-kali Yunho mencoba membunuh dirinya, berkali-kali pula Yunho gagal melakukannya. Kutukan peri hutan masih mengikatnya, kutukan itu berakhir sekarang, setelah seribu tahun penantiannya. Kutukan yang terpatahkan bila Yunho menemukan belahan jiwanya setelah terpisah ruang dan waktu selama seribu tahun. Yunho bisa hidup normal sekarang bersama belahan jiwanya. Mengulang kenangan manis yang sempat mereka teguk seribu tahun yang lalu….

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Tuesday, June 25, 2013

7:05:58 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
